<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen angel by LesbianDragon_LD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795257">Fallen angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD'>LesbianDragon_LD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Light Angst, Rhea is briefly mentioned, Secret Relationship, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, angel!Byleth, demon tails being shoved into places, demon!Edelgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard is a demon. Byleth is an angel.<br/>They're enemies. They're lovers.</p><p>This is a fic to celebrate reaching 1,400 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be pure angel/demon and enemy/lovers smut but I ended up adding a tiny bit of plot to my own AU...and once again I'm begging for forgiveness for getting inspired because I really don't plan on expanding it more, so it is what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard sat on her throne as she waited.<br/>
She knew it was only a matter of time before Rhea sent  someone, and wanted to look powerful. She tried to stay calm, but her twin tails wagging all over the place gave away her slight nervousness...and her excitement.<br/>
She tried to stop them and she managed for a while…<br/>
Until she saw a bright figure descend from the red sky, landing straight in front of her.</p><p>“Hello, my teacher.”</p><p>The figure’s giant wings moved to uncover her body, and Edelgard could see the angel wince at her words before composing herself. Her hair was messy, but it glowed as bright as her matching green eyes. As she stretched her wings, Edelgard could see a dozen silver feathers fall on the rocky ground of the Underworld. She had actually saved one, from the last time they had met. One lonely silver feather of hers that had fallen onto her bed, and one that Edelgard had kept.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have tried to approach Rhea...again” the beautiful angel let out, and Edelgard’s attention was brought back to her pretty face.</p><p>“Someone has to bring her down, Byleth” Edelgard hissed, making sure she was flashing her sharp fangs.</p><p>Byleth winced again.</p><p>“Oh?” Edelgard teased her, upon seeing her discomfort, “was it something I said? Or was it me calling you by your given name? Because if it was your name, you didn’t complain last time. In fact you moaned as I called your name, over and over again unti-”</p><p>“Stop it, El!” Byleth interrupted with a shout that surprised Edelgard.</p><p>Byleth’s fists were clenched in anger, but she was shaking in nervousness.<br/>
Edelgard stood silent, but her teasing smirk faded as her tails stopped moving.<br/>
She got up from her throne, stretching her wings wide in an attempt to appear to have a larger frame. A more dominant frame.<br/>
She made her way from her throne to Byleth, slowly...until they were meeting face to face, mere inches apart.<br/>
Edelgard was shorter than Byleth, but she refused to appear inferior as her glowing lavender eyes bore into Byleth’s green ones.<br/>
And Byleth, too, refused to give in. Byleth stared back, imposing and refusing to break eye contact with Edelgard.</p><p>“I’m not your teacher nor your friend anymore. Not after you’ve betrayed us” Byleth quietly spat, as Edelgard looked up at her face unfazed, “so don’t call me either. I’m only here because you’ve violated Rhea’s terms again, and you have threatened her again. I have to make sure you’re not a threat, or my orders are to dispose of you.”</p><p>“You could never dispose of me” Edelgard warned her. But she wasn’t teasing her this time.</p><p>Byleth opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly shut it again.</p><p>“You don’t want to kill me” Edelgard mused.</p><p>“Of course I don’t” Byleth murmured again, as she tried to avoid Edelgard’s gaze, “that’s why I need you to stop. You’ll never win against Rhea as long as she has me by her side. You should have never betrayed her...if you hadn’t, I wouldn’t be forced to choose- none of this would have happened to us-”</p><p>Before Byleth could finish, she felt Edelgard’s hands on her waist, pulling her closer.<br/>
As Edelgard buried her face in her chest, Byleth could feel both of her tails sliding up her legs, and under her garb.</p><p>“Edelgard-” Byleth warned her, but the demon ignored her as the tip of one of her tails slid inside Byleth’s undergarments, and brushed against her slit.</p><p>“I’ve missed you” Edelgard purred, ignoring Byleth’s protests, “I’ve missed embracing you...I’ve missed your kisses...and I’ve missed your taste, Byleth…”</p><p>“I can’t…” Byleth started to weakly protest, but her voice soon died out once she felt Edelgard’s hands reaching for her breasts.</p><p>As Edelgard gently squeezed one, and her tail started to slide against Byleth’s folds, Byleth failed to suppress an embarrassing moan.</p><p>“I’ve missed this so much” Edelgard quietly murmured, “make love to me tonight. Forget Rhea. Forget that we’re divided. Just give yourself to me…”</p><p>Byleth gave in.<br/>
She slumped over the shorter demon, moaning in her ear as her arms wrapped around Edelgard. Edelgard’s expert hands roamed her torso, before sliding her Byleth’s clothes to join her tail. Her hands removed Byleth’s underclothes, and with each hand on each thigh, Edelgard spread Byleth’s legs further apart, opening her lover up...only to make her tail enter Byleth fully.<br/>
Byleth cried out in pleasure, and her wings started to spasm as Edelgard penetrated her. </p><p>“Still so sensitive, my sweet teacher” Edelgard purred, getting her tail deeper inside of Byleth.</p><p>Byleth couldn’t even reply to her, with her mind clouded by her pleasure.<br/>
She forgot her task. She forgot Rhea. She forgot their positions.<br/>
She forgot that it was a traitor who was touching her, a traitor who was making her feel things, a traitor who was inside her making her cry out her name-</p><p>“How sinful for an angel to lay with a demon” Edelgard continued to mock, as Byleth moaned her name over and over again, “what would Rhea think, if she saw her precious favourite angel getting fucked by none other than me…”</p><p>Byleth held Edelgard tight, but she could feel her own knees growing weak. And Edelgard could feel it too.<br/>
Before Byleth fell, Edelgard picked her up in her arms. Despite being shorter, her strength allowed her to carry Byleth to her throne without needing to remove her tail from inside her sex.<br/>
She sat down on her throne, holding Byleth in her arms- in her lap- as Byleth clung to her, shaking and moaning in crazed pleasure.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful when you come undone for me” Edelgard gently cooed to Byleth, “it’s such a shame...you could have chosen me. You could have been my queen here...no, rather, we could have destroyed the boundaries separating our worlds. We could have created a world that is so much better-”</p><p>As Edelgard rambled, she stopped once she heard Byleth whine.<br/>
She realized that Byleth was close.<br/>
So she bent down, and brought Byleth’s body closer to her face. As her tail thrust harder into Byleth, she bit down on Byleth’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a bruise. And Byleth cried out as Edelgard marked her as hers.<br/>
Her walls clenched around Edelgard’s tail. As Byleth came, her grip on Edelgard tightened, pulling her by her horns and forcing Edelgard to release her neck.<br/>
And then, Byleth’s body relaxed in Edelgard’s arms, as she released Edelgard.<br/>
She threw her head back, gasping for hair, as Edelgard slowly removed her tail.<br/>
A trail of wetness seemed to follow as Edelgard fully pulled her tail out, and Edelgard couldn’t running a hand over Byleth’s labia, getting it coated with Byleth’s sweet honey before taking it to her mouth.<br/>
As she savored Byleth’s taste, licking her fingers clean with joy, she noticed the angel staring.</p><p>“Oh, are you hungry as well, my teacher? If you are, I have just the treat for you to eat.”</p><p>Byleth didn’t answer, but her cheeks gained color.<br/>
Yet Edelgard was done toying with her, allowing for Byleth to get out of her lap and compose herself. But not without its fun, of course.<br/>
Edelgard’s eyes fixated on Byleth’s legs, noticing the wet trails that ran down her thighs as Byleth tried to hide them by adjusting her gown. Poor thing could barely walk straight, Edelgard noticed.</p><p>“You’ll fly back to heaven like that, my teacher?” Edelgard laughed, “I could clean you up better before you leave-”</p><p>To her surprise, Byleth was suddenly near her again, cornering her in her own throne. Byleth leaned down, until their faces were inches apart. Edelgard could feel her angelic powers reacting, and couldn’t help flinching.<br/>
If Byleth truly wanted it, she could seriously hurt her.<br/>
And she could seriously hurt Byleth.<br/>
But that never seemed to be the case for either, no matter how many times they met as opposing sides.</p><p>“Why did you betray Rhea…?” Byleth asked her, with a strange gentleness to her voice.</p><p>One that soothed Edelgard in a strange way.<br/>
A calm that Edelgard was determined to reject, trying to hide the loving feelings that bubbled inside her once again.</p><p>“You would never understand” Edelgard spat, nervous for the first time since their encounter.</p><p>“I just want to know” Byleth pressed on, despite Edelgard turning her head to avoid her gaze as she started to lose every bit of dominance she once had over the situation, “I took you under my wing. I trained you to be the best angel Rhea could ever have...you could have even surpassed me if you didn’t try to oppose Rhea. Heavens, El, we could have been her best angels together. We could have-”</p><p>“This was never about being the best, or about our love!” Edelgard interrupted, “I’ve told you before, and you refuse to understand! My door is always open, for when the day you finally understand arrives. Until then, I have nothing to discuss with you.”</p><p>Byleth sighed in desperation.</p><p>“El...I’ve begged her to allow you to live before. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be gone by now instead of being banished and turned into a demon. You’re not the first fallen angel to return! I’ve begged her once before, if I beg again and you behave you can come back to me…El...please..”</p><p>To Byleth’s despair, Edelgard slowly shook her head;</p><p>“I can’t live with that, Byleth. Rhea isn’t right-”</p><p>“And neither are you!” Byleth protested, before shouting in desperation.</p><p>Byleth moved away from the throne, and paced around Edelgard’s throne room. Furious, she shouted again, before stopping dead in her tracks, pinching the bridge of her nose and allowing herself to cry.<br/>
Slowly, Edelgard rose from her throne, making her way to Byleth.<br/>
Gently, she embraced her from behind, allowing her face to get buried in Byleth’s silver feathers.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Edelgard softly murmured against her back, and Byleth slowly turned around to lovingly embrace her.</p><p>She kissed Edelgard, and Edelgard gently kissed her back.<br/>
But their kisses soon turned more intense.<br/>
It didn’t take long for Byleth to find herself fingering Edelgard under her clothes, as the demon moaned for her. Byleth’s wings moved to cover the pair, as Edelgard melted under her touch.<br/>
As she held the one she loved in her arms, Rhea briefly crossed Byleth’s mind.<br/>
In some time, she’d have to return, and explain that she had managed to convince Edelgard to briefly stop her attacks. She’d have to hide that the reason for her to do so was that they had bedded yet again, and not because of her threats. She’d have to find some flimsy excuse to meet Edelgard again, because no matter how much she tried, Byleth always ended up craving Edelgard’s love again and again.<br/>
And most important of all, Byleth would once again have to hide from Rhea that her angelic heart belonged to a demon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>